Kissing Makes The Pain Go Away
by Donnie's Kunoichi
Summary: Mikey means everything to Donnie. The orange turtle is his entire world, his passions, and what makes the turtle have his fun sides besides his technical sides. He would do anything to protect his brother. Unfortunately, not everything in the world can be fixed by the techno turtle, and he must watch himself fail to save the one person that meant everything to him. MikeyxDon, 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Before note: I'm sorry guys that I keep on making Mikey/Don fanfics, I JUST CAN'T HELP IT! To me, they're the most cutest brother pairing out of them all. Which one is your favorite?

I made this fanfic out of boredom, but it also made me cry mentally. Spoiler Alert: Mikey dies in this fanfic! This is actually my first tragedy fanfic, so I hope I got some good gushy brotherly fluff in this one.

Any of you who are Kingdom Hearts fans, I listened to "Waking Up Without You" from the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3. It was an appropriate piece for this fanfic, but it seriously made me want to break down in tears!

Anyway, I dare you guys not to cry for this fanfic, because I almost did, but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I would not kill Mikey if I owned TMNT.

* * *

The nightly spring winds felt great whistling through Donatello's ears and making his long purple bandanna tails flap around like flags as he jumped from building to building. Letting himself fly through the air without a care in the world, he let out a happy cheer as he did a triple somersault over an alleyway between two buildings and landed with a dramatic flourish, continuing to sprint after that. He caught sight of his two older brothers, Leonardo and Raphael, leading the way before him. They were both deep in conversation about the turtles' upcoming mission as they followed the normal pattern of running, flipping, and jumping. Michelangelo, Donnie's one and only little brother, ran at top speed beside him, his short orange bandanna tails bouncing around excitedly.

Donnie watched in admiration at his youthful brother. Mikey let out an enthusiastic "BOOYAKASHA!" when he leaped high in the air with all his might, flipping four times through the air before his flat feet padded the concrete building below him. He ran to catch back up to Donnie, saying with pride, "You can't beat this turtle, Donnie-tello! Ya ain't got the skills to pay my bills!" Donnie smacked his head in response to his brother's confident and annoying rhymes. However, he smiled soon after.

"Well, Mikey," he said, giving a short air split over a ventilation system, "I bet you can't beat my awesome quintuple flip!"

"What's quintuple, man?" Mikey said, his slow mind always blooming with curiosity.

"Five. Or to put simple terms: It is a term for having units or members of a group. Another form to say it in would be quintuplicate, defined as a set or repetition of five times of whatever you refer to, flipping for example. The prefix "quin" was actually used and originated from- Oh, just forget it." The smart turtle ceased his intellectual lecture when he saw Mikey's bright blue eyes glaze over with disinterest. "Just watch me do it, and see how you can beat this-" Unfortunately, before Donnie could act out his flip, his face was suddenly found smashed painfully against an extremely hard shell, and he collapsed on his own shell from the impact. Shaking off stars in his gaze and the pain, he realized he had crashed into Leonardo, who didn't appear to be fazed from the push on his carapace. Mikey however, slid to a stop with his running and began laughing very hard at his bewildered big brother, only before being silenced by Raphael with a light smack on the head.

"Shut it, Mikey!" he whispered indignantly, his attention then focusing back on the specific building they were heading to for their mission.

"We're here, guys," Leo said, his dark blue eyes not focusing on anything else but the building. He pointed towards it for his brothers to see, "One of the Foot's minority bases. All we have to do is take it out." The Foot Clan had designed a new base formed from an abandoned building that was unfortunately near the manhole that led closest to the turtles' lair. They wouldn't allow any Foot clumsily walking down there to witness their secret home now exposed, with their own base right next to it. They had no choice but to take it down. The turtles had already did a short recon of the base to see its worn down structure, so this mission to destroy it would be easy.

"Okay, so does everyone remember the plan?" Leo said, turning to his brothers for an expected "yes" reaction. He got them from his younger brothers, even Mikey. Leo crossed his arms at his youngest brother, almost smiling. "Are you sure, Mikey?"

"Why do you guys always doubt me?" Mikey shot out, taking out his nunchucks and twirling them, "Plan or not, the Foot won't no what hit them when I release my HOT NUNHUCK FURY!" The freckly turtle was only able to endure in a few messy, un-orderly moves of insanity before Donnie managed to grab him and calm him down, rubbing his hands up and down on Mikey's arms. "I think you should save that for them when you see them, Mikey. Okay?" He smiled at his little brother, and Mikey smiled back up at him. Mikey loved Donnie a lot.

Leo watched the two for a short time before saying, "Well, Donnie. You seem like the perfect person to keep Mikey in order. We'll split up, so you and Mikey take the west wing while Raph and I will take the east wing. The first team to take out all Foot in their areas will call the other team and let them know that they're ready to leave. Then we'll set down the bomb Donnie has and activate it. Got it everyone?" He got the answer he was looking for and grinned, turning back to the worn down architecture. "Let's go," he said, confidently.

* * *

Mikey hummed a familiar tune as he and his best friend/big brother walked stealthily and swiftly through the roomy air ducts that seemed to weave all around the west wing of the Foot base. Donnie was trying to keep a happy note and not get annoyed by his brother, but the attempt was futile.

"Mikey!" He said suddenly, scaring his little brother half out of his wits, "I know you love to hum, but two things: One, do you have to keep humming the Olympics theme? And two, it's getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry, bro," Mikey said, "The Olympics is always a good time. You always need music to brighten up the scene!" And with that, he began humming their distinct theme song while he busted a few ridiculous poses in the process. Donnie was able to stop him by grabbing him again.

"Come on, Mikey. Let's keep walking." The purple turtle said, half leading, half dragging his little brother still dancing and humming under his arm.

The two stopped however when they heard something strange arouse from their feet, and they both looked down to realize they were standing on top of an entryway air duct, their toes dangling between the gaps of the metal bars. They could easily see the whole legion of Foot Ninja roaming about in the large room, scanning the entire area. Donatello estimated in head count: there were at least forty ninja down there, all weapons at ready for any unexpected attack.

The two boys stepped off the metal grate to avoid being seen, and kneeled down to get a better look through the bars.

"Whoa," Mikey whispered, his restless eyes moving from one black-clad ninja to another, "Those are a lot of Feet."

"Foots," Donnie corrected, "FOOTS! Why do you guys always insist on saying the plural for a specific named noun? It doesn't make any sense. First Raph, now-"

"Uhh, Donnie? I'd hate to interrupt, but I think we should focus on more important things."

A boy who doesn't focus just told someone who focuses to focus. Go figure.

Donnie breathed deeply, letting himself look back down at the bustling Foot below them. "Okay," he said, looking back up to his little brother, "We have to be quiet when we take this grate off. If they hear us, any Foot Ninja who have ranged weapons can get to us, while the others would climb to the air duct and surround us, so we don't need that. We'll have to take this off very slowly. And when I give you the signal, you can jump down first and take out the Foot below you, then I'll follow suit. Got it?"

Mikey smiled and nodded.

"Good," Donnie said, his chocolate eyes staring back at the rusty grate with doubt. Grabbing one metal bar with both hands, the intelligent turtle slowly began to pull, and successfully, the grate lifted up in response. He thought he was doing just fine until it suddenly made an audible squeaking sound, its old metal sides rubbing against the duct.

Donnie held his breath as a few Foot Ninja below them tensed a bit, looking around for the source of the sound. A short while afterwards, they shook it off and walked away, back to their normal room patrol. Donnie's shoulders relaxed, and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. He breathed deeply again as he resumed to taking the metal bars off the air duct, and this time, thankfully, it didn't make another sound.

When he put the grate aside, the two young turtles stood up and stared down at the open hole next to their feet. They took out their weapons at ready, waiting for the next ninja to appear below them.

"Ready, Mikey?" Donatello asked confidently, smiling as he held out as fist before his little brother.

Mikey fist bumped him back, giving him his signature grin. "You know I'm ready, big bro. The B Team is always ready."

Donnie frowned and smacked his head. "We're not called the B Team anymore, remember? And besides, I hate that name!"

"Oh, right. Well, um, the A- Team is always ready!"

Donnie shook his head and grinned. His little brother always made him happy.

They both started when the saw two Foot walk directly below them, and stopped. One had a kusarigama while the other held a short sword.

Donnie looked back up at Mikey, mouthing the word "Ready." Mikey nodded.

Donnie gave the signal.

Mikey jumped right through the open hole and let gravity bring him down to the oblivious Foot ninja, resisting the urge to yell out his trademark "Booyakasha." His feet landed on both the ninjas' backs, and they collapsed, their heads cracking against the cold floor and knocking them out completely. The others had heard the sudden noise and looked it its direction. Upon noticing Michelangelo standing on top of two unconscious Foot, they paused for a bit, before suddenly charging at Mikey from all directions. That was Donnie's cue.

He leaped down, swirling his bo-staff in a propeller motion to slow his fall a bit. When he landed, an unfortunate ninja met darkness when the turtle's staff whacked his head.

And with that, the battle officially started.

Mikey caught the attention of half the ninja and went on one side of the room, while Donnie went on the other side. Donnie had probably miscounted; there were more ninjas than he thought, but he and his brother still managed to get the upper hand with ease. Mikey slapped, bonked and tied up the Foot surrounding him with his kusarigama nunchucks. Donnie was whacking one ninja after another like baseballs as he made his way through the labryinth of ninjas. He felt his shell being kicked, and he was sent sprawling on his plastron. Before that Foot could deliver a stabbing blow from above him, Mikey was able to make it to his brother and save him in time, knocking out the ninja with a powerful kick to the face.

"You alright, big bro?" he said as he watched Donnie get back up with concern.

"Just fine, Mikey." Donnie smiled at him, his gappy teeth showing.

Mikey looked at the large mass of Foot stampeding after the two. His world famous idea struck in his head.

Pulling his kusarigama open and loose, he announced loudly, "It's time to release my Hot Nunchuck Fury! BOOYAKASHA!" With a giant leap in the air, kusarigama chain twirling in his hands, he launched it at one ninja, in which it wrapped around him and was brought up to meet with Mikey's foot. When Mikey landed, he began going all out on his enemies, adding a few happy laughs to show Donnie that he was doing fine. That put his big brother to some ease, but not for long. A few other ninjas were interested in him, and he charged at them, knocking one down after another.

The sound of his brother suddenly caught his attention, and he looked up. He saw Mikey knocking down two ninja at once, continuing to kick them as he shouted, "Not so tough are we, huh?" Donnie smiled at how much youthfulness Mikey put into his battle strategy. He had no care about his brother in need of assistance.

That is, until he saw one Foot Ninja creep up to his little brother behind him, a slender katana raised above his head to stab Mikey in a deadly arc. Donnie's burgundy eyes widened.

"Mikey!"

Michelangelo looked up to see his brother running towards him. He saw the fear and warning in his brown eyes. He was trying to warn him. But of what? He was doing just fine.

Before he could try to find out what though, he suddenly took in a sharp breath. He stood completely still, not finding any way to scream out in pain. The pain had just suddenly arrived there, right behind him, right in his shell…He couldn't find himself to move at all. His eyes stared wide open, looking at nothing in particular. They felt empty to him. He heard Donnie scream somewhere off to his left, but he couldn't find the energy to respond. The pain felt as if it were opening a hole through his back to his chest.

He had no idea though that that was actually happening.

Donatello stared in horror as the Foot ninja who struck his brother from behind quickly ripped out his katana, causing Mikey to scream in pain and for wild splatters of blood to fly everywhere, some of it stained on the tip of the sword. It took Donnie a short while to know that that blood…was his brother's blood.

They hurt his baby brother…

No one EVER hurts his baby brother…

Newfound energy raised into Donatello's body, feeling as if it were on fire. He remembered how Leo felt when he saw his little brothers hurt from the battle with the mutant monster, Justin. Donnie felt the same way right now, flames taking over his eyes as he stared murderously at the Foot ninja advancing before him.

When he saw Mikey fall to his knees, he bolted. With his naginata blade out, he failed to listen to Master Splinter's words of never drawing blood and causing murder to their enemy. He didn't care at all though. His demented mind took over his body, his blade slashing through Foot after Foot. Blood was raining everywhere, and Donnie wondered if some were his. Body appendages were thrown carelessly, ripped from the body itself. A few surviving ninjas tried to retreat, with one of them being the ninja that stabbed Mikey, but Donnie left no ninja living, saving that one ninja for last. When he did, he let loose his most horrible emotions through his actions, actually feeling like Raphael for once. When he finished off that ninja, he turned his head away from what mess came out of the deceased body. The mess that he caused.

Which reminded him why he had done this…

"Mikey!" he yelled, emotions softening and gaze as well, when he turned back to see his beloved baby brother laying on his plastron, barely moving, if moving at all. Deep fear and concern covered every bit of Donatello as he sprinted towards his brother's body. When he made it and collapsed to his knees, he refused to see the open katana strike that was slashed on Mikey's shell and was slowly oozing thick blood. Mikey's skin…the lime in it was so pale…

"No…" came from Donnie's mouth as he slowly turned Mikey on his wounded back, picked him up and held him in his strong arms, looking at Mikey's face scrunched up tight in pain. Grief began to shake his body. "Mikey…"

Mikey thankfully responded to his big brother's gentle voice, and opened his eyes. Donnie was frightened to see that the sky blue irises were now a pale blue, staring up at him and trying to process who the young one was seeing.

"D-Donnie…?"

"Yeah, it's me, Mikey. Don't speak, little brother, just rest. You're going to be fine." Donnie couldn't tell if he was lying to the both of them. His voice began to shake.

Donnie's warm brown eyes stared at Mikey paling ones. He suddenly understood what was happening. His baby brother was dying, dying in his arms. The katana strike must've went straight through his back and chest, right near his heart. Donnie could already tell that none of his medical abilities could save the one he loved dearly. The one he couldn't bear to part with…

The Foot were going to pay…

Donnie stroked his brother's cheek as he said, "I-I can try to bandage your wounds, Mikey. I don't care if it's in your shell. I can create an invention to make your shell transparent so I can get treat the wound. I could-" With each trembling word, tears began to grow stronger and stronger in his brown eyes.

Mikey seemed to understand what Donnie was thinking. He whispered in his soft, innocent voice, "N-no, Donnie, you can't…can't save m-me. I'm done for…" he coughed a bit.

"What are you talking about?!" Donnie almost screamed. His tears dripped out of his eyes, landing on Mikey's plastron and becoming the color of it, "You're not done for, Mikey. I'm not gonna lose you. I just can't…I don't know what I'd do without you, b-because I love you so much…" He brought Mikey closer to his plastron, hugging him as tight as he could without hurting him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Mikey gave a very weak smile, a shorter version of his trademark one. He lifted his hand slowly up to touch Donnie's cheek, which the latter held his hand and pressed it more firmly to his face, believing that Mikey's warmth was keeping him alive. He refused to believe his best friend was dying, his little brother. Taking out Mikey would be like taking out the sun and everything else fun in the world. And that's exactly what the Foot Clan did. They took Donnie's sun and joy right in front of him. Here he was trying to spend his last few moments with that joy.

Why did he say final? Mikey wasn't dying, Mikey wasn't dying…

After a short while, Donnie decided to speak again.

"Mikey?" he looked up to see Mikey's eyes closed softly, his blank expression dim. "Mikey?!" Donnie shouted, a bit more frantic.

"…I'm still here, big bro," Mikey softly said, his eyes reopening, "Just resting, like you told me to." He smiled again.

This time, the tears did not take a short break from the purple turtle's eyes, so they created a damp saturation on his mask and made rivers on his face. He bent his head slightly downward and kissed Mikey on the cheek, not wanting to part with him.

But he had to for one quick moment.

Taking out his T-phone, he made a quick dial to Leo's number and waited patiently, watching Mikey looking back up at him with weak interest. Donnie could feel the blood dripping from his brother's back staining his leg.

"Hello?"

Leo's deep voice brought him back to reality. Taking a shaky breath, he said, "Leo? I need you to come quick. It-"

"Are you guys done already?" Leo suddenly said, his voice proud, "I'm really impressed. Well, just wait in the west wing until-"

"No! Leo, please, just listen. We don't have much time," he took a shaky breath, "I need you to hurry and come here now. It's Mikey…he…" he shut his eyes tight, refusing to speak any further.

There was a long silence on the other end for a while. "Donnie, what do you mean? What's wrong with Mikey?"

"Please, Leo, just hurry. There's not much I can do."

And, before he could hear Leo speak any further, he cut off the line and dropped his phone, his attention turned back to the little brother lying still and cold in his protective hold.

"Don't worry, Mikey. Our big brothers are coming. Everything's gonna be alright…" Caressing Mikey's soft head, more tears had drained from an overfill in his chocolate eyes.

Mikey's face scrunched up a bit from a short spasm of pain arcing through his body. "Donnie…" he whispered, his eyes desperately trying to find his big brother, "D-Donnie, i-it hurts…it hurts so much…please make the p-pain go away, please, Donnie…"

"Oh, Mikey…" Donnie nuzzled his head up to Mikey's, tears landing on Mikey's own cheeks and dripping off his chin, "I knows it hurts, little brother. But the pain will be gone soon. I promise. Just hold on a little longer, it'll all go away soon. Just try to relax." Donnie was beginning to shake so hard. He felt as if with each passing minute, his little brother's life was slipping from his grasp like loose sand.

"Donnie…C-can you…k-kiss it…?"

"What, Mikey?"

"R-r-remember when we were little, and every time I-I got hurt…" the youngest coughed again before continuing, "Y-you would always fix…them up and you would k-kiss t-them t-to make them feel better…" he gave a small grin, showing Donnie what he wanted as one of his final requests.

Donnie understood perfectly. He remembered always patching up Mikey's careless wounds, from a paper cut to a broken leg or bad knee scrape, and he always gave Mikey a kiss on either his wound or his head, just to make the youngest feel better.

So here Mikey was, at the final age of fifteen, asking Donnie to kiss him to help expel his excruciating pain away. Donnie would never deny that request.

"P-please, Donnie…I want my big brother…" Mikey looked up innocently and pleadingly at Donnie, begging him for his wish.

"Of course, Mikey. I'd do anything to help you."

Slowly bringing Mikey's head closer, Donnie rested his thin lips on his little brother's forehead, the warmth of his lips spreading a nice feeling through the orange turtle's weary body. It made him feel so much better. He forgot the pain in his back. Donnie's love had taken it away.

Donnie stayed on his brother for a little while longer, his thumb rubbing up and down on Mikey's cheek. When he finally pulled away, he noticed how calm Mikey had looked. It made Donnie relax a little.

"Oh, my sweet, little Mikey," the purple turtle said, hugging Mikey close and cuddling him, "My little otouto-chan, I love you so much."

"I-I love you m-more, D-Donnie." A small shiver ran through Mikey's body.

"I love you better."

"I l-ove y-you so much t-that I would b-be wi-wi-willing to g-give my life up for you."

Donnie knew that Mikey's sentence had hit him hard. Right in the heart.

"You can't possibly love me that much," he stated with half jokiness, half seriousness. He was becoming more desperate in his dialogue with Mikey, watching as his lime skin was getting deathly pale, "You wouldn't do that for me. I won the contest this time, Mikey. I love you more." At his last word, his voice cracked, resulting in heavier tears.

"I do," Mikey said, "I won t-t-the cont-test. I love you…this much…" his eyes were slowly slipping shut.

Donnie began to cry so hard, that he could barely see through his blurry vision. "No! No, no, no! Please, Mikey! Don't do this!"

"…T-tell Leo and Raph and s-sensei t-that I love t-hem, and t-tell Ap-ril that she was t-the bestest human friend I ever h-had."

"Human friend?"

"Yeah, D-Donnie, b-because you're my best f-friend." Another shiver and a cough rippled Mikey's body. His eyes were almost completely shut.

"Mikey, don't leave me! You're my baby brother, my only baby brother. Please, my little otuoto-chan, don't leave me. I love you…" River-like tears now turned into waterfalls from Donnie's eyes. His mask was completely thick with wetness under his eyes.

"Goodbye…Donnie…" Mikey's voice slowly changed from awhisper to silence, "This i-is how much I…love…you…" Michelangelo's face finally relaxed, as did his body when his eyes finally closed.

The orange turtle was no more.

The dam inside Donatello's heart broke, and he gripped his Mikey's body close to him as tight as he could, sobbing so audibly that his cries of angst echoed all over the empty walls. His tears were heavy, dropping on the forever unconscious body of the little brother he loved so much, but can never tell him this again. He was gone…

Donnie cried, wailed and sobbed so hard until he got a headache, accompanied with a few small hiccups. Loosening his grip on Mikey, he planted one final kiss on his cold cheek, and on his head.

"Goodbye, my little Mikey," he whispered, his voice watery with more tears, "I'll miss you. Rest peacefully in Tengoku…"

He suddenly heard the sounds of familiar footsteps, and he knew that those belonged to his older brothers Leo and Raph, but he didn't dare look up. Not until he heard Leo say, "Donnie! What-What happened to Mikey…?" When Donnie's red, tear-filled eyes looked up at them, they immediately got the answer without any dialogue.

"Mikey…" Leo whispered, running up to his two little brothers and looking down to see Mikey's peaceful face looking up into the sky. When he saw him, tears were beginning to glisten in his sapphire eyes. "Mikey…No, no! Please, not our Mikey…" Leo covered his face with one hand to veil his tears, but Donnie could hear his sobs escape his mouth.

He heard a roar of anger escape from behnd him, and he turned to see Raph grabbing one of his sais and impaling it though the deceased body of a Foot ninja, collapsing to his knees and burying his face in his hands, beginning to cry. Donnie hasn't seen Raph cry in such a long time.

Donatello then knew, that at that moment, their torn up family would never be the same without his little otuoto's sunshine. But he would always remember him, because he was able to make him feel better in his last moments, all because of one magical kiss to make his pain go away.

* * *

The End!

Alright, who cried? I tried not to, though I'll admit I did get misty-eyed. It actually made me really sad typing this. I await comments…


	2. Waking up Without You

Before note: Here is chapter 2 of the formally oneshot of "Kissing Makes The Pain Go Away"! Aren't you glad I came back so early?

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to TMNT.

* * *

Rain became the only weather from the next day on. It was also the weather of faces of the people who found out the terrible news that day. It was just as Donatello predicted: Without his little otouto's sunshine, everything would dampen. As he sat in his dimming lab, listening to the soothing yet lonely sound of pattering rain attacking the ceiling and closed grates around the sewers, he put his head in his hands, letting his own weather forecast come to life. It was just like as he remembered it earlier…at least, as he did remember…

* * *

It began raining that last night as the now-three brothers raced back home, their tears mixing in with the Earth's. To Donnie, it felt as if the planet itself were mourning over the loss of the sunshine. Just like the turtles, it didn't cease its waterworks all the way through the night to the next day.

When the boys finally made it to their underground home, they collapsed in front of the stairway entryway, no energy left inside their bodies to hoist themselves up and call out for help. This was partly due to their long trip back home. The other part was that they had hysterically sobbed themselves to the ground.

Leonardo bent forward, his hand-deepened face almost to the floor, as he cried his eyes out, letting small shivers take control of his still body. Raphael stomped about, striking metal stump after stump that held the metal bars of their lair entryway. When he made it to the final one, he let his sai stick to the concrete, completely forgotten, as he collapsed to his knees and rested his head against the stump, crying just as hard as Leo.

Donnie was a different story.

He watched his brothers for a while, eyeing them with hot tear-filled red eyes, before turning down to the still and cold body of his dear brother lying in his arms. That once healthy-looking body, so full of energy and life and laughter, was now in a literal deathly polar description. That body belonged to Donnie's dearest, sweet, much-loved little brother. He was his only little brother. But now, Donnie thought himself too careless to save his little one. His little one that always made him so happy and made the sun always expose itself.

Now, as a burden, Donnie had to take the role as the youngest brother. Forever.

Master Splinter had been meditating when he heard the sudden noises of sobbing enter the dojo. Curious to what it was, he made his way to the common room. His ears dropped at the scene unfolding before him. His sons…three of them were crying, one of them, his youngest, lying limply in Donatello's blood-soaked arms. Splinter's mind was quickly able to understand what had happened. His heart quickened in fear at the sudden tragic thought.

Had he failed once again in saving the ones he loved?

He got the answer he was looking for when Donatello stared at him sadly as he walked up to the two. Kneeling down to his knees in front of his son, he laid a paw on Michelangelo's forehead, feeling his skin. It was cold.

No…

Splinter closed his eyes tight, trying to keep in tears he had rarely shed. With a soft whimper, he pulled Donatello in close hug, Mikey's body stuck in between their embrace. Donnie closed his eyes, letting his tears slide down his cheeks and drip to the floor. He listened to his father's cries as he hugged him tighter.

April, who had been living with the turtles ever since her encounter with Karai, also heard the noises and ran to its source. Similar to Master Splinter, as she watched what happened before her, she began to wonder what happened.

Why were Leo and Raph crying? Why was Splinter weeping over Donatello? Why did Donatello have blood on his arms? Why was Michelangelo unconscious and lying in Donnie's red arms?

She did a double take at Mikey's body. His usual bright green skin looked so deathly pale. His body didn't look active, even if he was…asleep. She looked again at the blood on Donnie's arms. It couldn't be…

Her body began to tremble as she was slowly realizing the truth. How could this happen?

She walked up to Leo's bent over figure. "Leo…" she said quietly, her voice beginning to crack, "Mikey…is he…" Leo looked up at her with veiny red eyes. He nodded feebly.

April could practically hear the sound of her heart shatter in a million pieces.

She stood there, completely immobilized in deathly surprise. A few seconds later, and the sad emotions finally got to her. Looking back at Mikey's body once more, then looking back at the Leo, Leo could see how her blue eyes glossed over with tears. She received his full attention when she made a sad sound. Burying her face in her hands, she began to cry terribly. Leo stood up and pulled her into a hug, letting her violently shaking body affect him. They both eased back on their knees on the floor once again. Leo was silent as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. It wasn't of any use.

So, the torn mutant family and April had sat in the common area for a long while, letting their saddened emotions loose over the loss of the one who always put a smile on everyone's face. The one who rarely got mad at anything. The one who always kept a positive note and always looked on the brighter side of life. The one who made Donnie so happy.

After a little while longer of mourning, Master Splinter released his hold on his now youngest son and wiped his wet eyes. With a short sniffle, he said, "Donatello…why don't you take your brother's body and prepare it…for the final goodbyes."

"What do you mean, sensei?"Donnie whispered, his lips watery with his fallen tears.

"The rest of us will be making a casket to set Michelangelo in. We are going to set up a funeral for your late brother. "

* * *

Donatello had come to realize that this was all his fault.

He knew it was his fault. Besides the Foot ninja, who else could it have been?

Leo and Raph were together on the complete opposite side of the building, fighting their own Foot without any worries. Donnie had the horrible truth weighed on his shoulders as he had to fight and protect the rest of his little brother's life at the same time. And he failed, terribly. His price, as much as he wanted it to be him, was his baby brother.

Why did Donnie scream and just stand there?! He did so while watching his brother get stabbed to his last breath. He knew that he was overcome with shock, but he should've moved quickly. If he would've done that, then Mikey would still be here, with him…

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of gauze tape hitting the floor. He realized he must've dropped it from his hand while he was lost in his mind. He sighed as he picked up the tape from the floor. He then stared at the body of Michelangelo lying in front of him.

His brother's body lay facedown on one of Donnie's beds used to hospitalize his brothers and sensei in the lab. The gash in Mikey's shell had stopped bleeding, but was now an open window to see the insides of his torn skin and muscle, maybe even his bone. Part of his lower shell was already wrapped in the brown gauze Donnie had put on it.

The purple turtle pursed his lips together with sorrow and pain. He continued his job of covering his brother's shell, until all of it was protectively wrapped in the tape. When he was done, he gently rolled Mikey onto his back, the older turtle unfortunately having to look at his brother's calm and silent face again.

Donnie tried his best to keep in a whimper as he brought up the orange blanket that used to be Mikey's up to the latter. He completely wrapped the body in the blanket, all except for his head.

When he was done with this, he stared sadly at his brother's body. That adorable baby face that was full of such happiness and smiles, was now dulled into a neutral demeanor, eyes softly closed and face relaxed with the appearance of death. His mask remained on his face. Unfortunately, it was a painful reminder of the battles Donnie's baby had fought, the reason his baby died…

Oh, Mikey…

Donnie broke down into more tears, burying his face in one hand as his sobs shook him. He collapsed to his knees on the side of the bed, beginning to cry heavier. He never knew it hurt so much to lose a person you loved so much, especially when that person was your everything.

Mikey was Donnie's everything.

After a long while of crying, he eventually ended with a sniffle and rubbed the left over salt water out of his eyes. He slowly pushed himself up on his feet, only to make his body collapse tiredly on the bed. He curled up next to his brother's forever sleeping body, stroking a cold, freckle-covered cheek. He then wrapped his arms around his baby's body, holding him close as he half-heartedly listened for a heartbeat through Mikey's plastron. There was none.

He sighed and closed his eyes, cuddling Mikey's head to his chest. It might've sounded weird, but he was snuggling with a dead body, a corpse. But, in his book, he wasn't snuggling with one. He was doing so with his sleeping baby brother.

"Oh, Mikey," he suddenly spoke, holding the formal orange turtle tighter, "If only you could see how much we need you. April is torn without you. Sensei can't cope with another death. Leo and Raph…they didn't get a chance to say goodbye. They need you…I need you, my sweet little one…" He placed a tiny kiss on Mikey's forehead, "You don't know how much I love you, because I never had the chance to say so. But if you are listening, up there…I just want to let you know that you are my entire world. You, Leo and Raph mean everything to me. You're my best friend, my little brother, my baby, my sun and joy. You make everything you pass have a smile on their face." A small crack shook his voice, but he gave a small smile, "and I hope you are entertaining the angels with you up there. You always do, with your family and April, and with me. Now other people get to see how perfect of a brother you are." Kissing his brother for the final time, this time on his beak, he whispered, "I'll never forget you my little brother, and I'll always love you."

Hugging Mikey's body as close as he could, he let his eyes close as more tears leaked silently from his soft brown eyes. He was so tired. He didn't want to fall asleep, because he wanted to look out for his brother's body. But eventually, his strung up with grief body had finally relaxed into a half rest, his mind not entirely focused on dreams.

While he dreamed, he thought of the times he spent with Michelangelo, from when they were little toddlers all the way to the age of fifteen. He dreamed of all the times he made Donnie smile a gap-tooth grin, made him laugh, even made him annoyed and angry when he interuppted his work. He remembered his creative mind and thinking, especially when it came to his fighting and pranks. The one and only thing that Donnie trult did love about his late brother was that Mikey told him that Donnie was his best friend. He said that they would always be best friends, no matter what...

He jolted back awake when he heard the sound of the lab door opening. Rubbing his eyes, his once blurred vision was cleared to identify the person who came to him.

Splinter stood with tears in his eyes, holding his hands together tightly to prevent him from letting them flow. He stared sadly at Donatello. Donnie understood.

"Is it time?" he said quietly. Splinter nodded.

"Come," was his only word as he led Donnie to pick up Michelangelo and take him deep into the sewers for the final goodbye.

* * *

April was enveloped in Donnie's arms, weeping so hard that the turtle gripped her tighter. They watched as Leo stood over the beautifully-made casket that held Michelangelo, crying while he tried to talk to him. He couldn't go any further, and collapsed to his knees, beginning to cry. Raph walked up to his older brother and tried to comfort him. It was just as futile as the attempt to calm April down.

Around Mikey's body were some of the keepsakes he had come to love that he had received from everyone. One of these were his nunchucks. Just recently, Leo had placed the teddy bear the young one had gotten a while ago and that he cherished right next to his side.

Splinter walked up to the casket, staring down at the still body of his late son before him. He had managed to keep his voice calm as he spoke a few loving words of his son, tears absorbing into his dark brown fur.

Donnie rubbed April's back, holding her closer when he heard her whimper and felt her bury her face into his chest. She refused to look back up all through the rest of the time. She acknowledged the kiss of comfort that her rescuer pressed to her head, but she didn't feel like cherishing it for long. She was too sad to do so.

"Donatello," he suddenly heard Splinter say, "You are the only one who has not spoken yet. Would you like to say a few words for your brother?" The tall turtle stood frozen for a while. He had so many things to say to his late brother, how much he loved him, how much he wanted him back. But, as much as he wanted to do it…he already done. He had already had his urn to say all the things he needed to say to him. He was done. If he continued to say things any further, it would only become more painful.

"No," he whispered, "I already did earlier."

"Are you sure, my son?"

"…Yes."

Splinter stared at his son for a longer time, concern in his eyes. "…Alright, Donatello."

Minutes later, with a lit torch in hand, Splinter lit the candle braziers that rested on top of the casket. He stepped back toward the front of the bed. He hesitated, but with one small push, the casket slipped into the murky water of the sewers, drifting away from the shore leisurely as it took away the body of a beloved friend, family member, son, and brother. They waited until it disappeared from sight, Michelangelo drifting away from them forever.

Raph sank to his knees next to Leo and sobbed. Leo hugged him tight, both their tears refusing to stop. Splinter walked up to them and placed a paw on each sons' shoulders, looking down with mourn. Donnie felt the wetness of April's face staining him, but he didn't care. He stared blankly at the empty, foggy water that took his brother away. Like he had said before, everything would never be right without his little one. The sun would never shine, the lair would feel empty, and the ones living there would be crushed forever, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again, especially Donnie.

Goodbye, Michelangelo.

Before he knew it, Donnie was surprised when the entire world before him began to waver, his vision obscuring everything around. Suddenly, he wasn't holding April anymore. He didn't see her or his family either. All he saw was the bending of reality…

* * *

End of chap. 2! One more chapter to go!

Can you guys try to guess what happened there at the end? I am not giving any hints until the next chapter, but you'll know quickly when you read into it.

I would like comments on how much any of you cried.


	3. Waking Up With You

Before note: Please refer to chaps. 11 and 12 of "Never Thought It Was Better Than It Seemed" for bad news that I have to tell you. And trust me; it's baaaaad.

Disclaimer: If I owned TMNT, I would have Donnie and Mikey become more closer.

* * *

The spell had worn off.

Donatello shot up in bed, his whole body quivering in fear. His foggy brown eyes scoped the calming area of his empty sounding room, his heart beginning to slow to a regular tempo. His head began to throb at the sudden confusion at how he ended up here.

That raised up to one question: What exactly happened?

He brought his sweating hands up to veil his face, trying to remain calm this way. How did he end up in bed? What happened before? Why was the lair so quiet?

His intelligent brain concluded that it was currently nighttime, as the unusual dimness of his bedroom and the hallway became clues. His sudden drowsiness was a clue also. His bedside table clock read 2:12 a.m.

Just when he thought he could relax and fall back asleep, no more questions asked, his heart began another race. Why did he have the feeling that something wasn't right in the lair? It felt like an important piece was taken away from their home, from his family, and from his heart. It irked him to know that his smart mind could not be reminded of any earlier scenes he had experienced, so that he could remember why he was feeling so off and how he ended up in bed. Although, since it was very early in the morning, it was no doubt that his other family members were asleep as well.

Thinking about the word family had slightly put him at ease. He knew that each one of his brothers and his father were safe and okay.

Wait a second…That didn't sound right…

There was Master Splinter, sleeping in his dark room in the dojo. Donnie couldn't recall a time where he's ever seen his rat father leave the lair in his life, so there was no way that he could be in any kind of trouble. He would always be safe. Donnie's oldest brother, Leonardo, as he recalled, hasn't gotten any life threatening injuries that he could remember, and was probably sleeping soundly in the room next to Donnie's.

His heart jumped this time. That really didn't sound right.

He knew that his immediate older brother, Raphael, was joined in the chorus of sleeping noises, rocking left and right comfortably in his hammock. Donnie knew his hotheaded brother; he wouldn't allow himself to get hurt unless he said so, so he knew that he was also okay.

That just left Michelangelo, Donnie's little brother.

The scary thing was, the purple turtle couldn't remember at all on his younger brother's condition. Something in his head caused him to only remember the four turtles' last patrol mission.

…Take out Foot Clan base…split up…Donnie and Mikey, Raph and Leo…west wing…Foot Ninjas, so many of them…sword…

Death.

Donnie could feel his heart now stopping. He remembered now. His little brother, he…he was…

Throwing off his covers in a panic, he brought his mask with him and tied it on as he rushed out of his room and made it to the hallway that led to the common room. His eyes caught sight of a closed door that said, "Mikey" scribbled messily on a piece of paper on the front. When he made it to become face to face with the door, he stopped.

Tears were now dotting the corners of his eyes as he stared blankly at the door that would lead him to a familiar room. The room that meant all the definitions of all positive feelings. But, knowing in his head that the one who caused all those happy feelings was dead, he almost was having the motive to cower away from the deathly silence the empty room had to offer. He could practically feel it on the other side where he stood. He almost had the action of walking away right now.

But he didn't. In fact, he was going to go in there, whether the silence was uncomfortable or not. He owed his brother that much.

The tears he held were now fleeing slowly, and were absorbed into his purple mask. He took a deep, shaky breath, staring down at his feet. When he looked back up, his hand slowly found itself resting against the door, reluctantly pushing it open ever so carefully.

His head slowly poked through, his eyes looking everywhere first but the bed in the corner.

At least, he thought it was empty.

When his watery eyes finally caught sight of the bed, he couldn't find himself to anything. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, and couldn't change his expression. He just stood there, his eyes completely creating what he thought was a false vision of little brother before him.

Michelangelo was fast asleep, lying on his plastron with his blanket half enveloping his body. He held his stuffed teddy bear close to him, holding it as if it were the last precious diamond on Earth. His mask hung limply on his bedside table, completely untouched. His elbow and knee pads were decorated all along the floor beside him. He didn't seem to feel Donnie's presence, but only moaned and shifted a bit, before lying still again.

Donatello was completely awestruck as he stared blankly at that all too familiar body sleeping peacefully. How…how was this possible…? Even if it was possible, was it true that his baby brother was alive, back in the lair, and back with him?

He had all the answers he needed though, right in front of him. His brother was alive. The sun had returned. The lair was filled with everything good and happy again. And Mikey was finally back to be with Donnie, forever.

Realizing that his little one was alive, Donnie's intelligent mind was beginning to understand all the reasons as to why he was confused. Why he woke up in bed in a daze, why everything was back to normal, and why his brother was resurrected.

It was all a dream. A nightmarish mental vision to terrorize him during his much-needed sleep. But, it all seemed so real…

Heavier tears were made to transform Donnie's mood to pure relief. It was all just a dream, Mikey was alive and well, and Donnie knew that he wouldn't leave him ever again to be cared for by the clutches of death.

He began making sobbing noises as he slowly made his way to Mikey. He wiped his tears away when he made it to the side of the orange-clad turtle's bed, staring lovingly at the still body. Resting a hand on his brother's shoulder, he inspected the body for more proof of the existence.

His lime skin wasn't pale. There were no cuts or scratches that oozed blood. There wasn't an ugly slash on his shell that had cost him his life in Donnie's dream world. And best of all, it was truly a sight for Donnie to see that his brother was breathing. Yes, the visual effect of his chest rising up and down and hearing light snores were the best signs of knowing that Michelangelo was here, living, and okay. It put his older brother to so much relief and ease that his tears did not stop.

However, when he pulled his hand back, he received a true surprise.

He at first thought it was a vision, but he was actually seeing blood that wasn't his racing down the palm of his hand. His heart jumped at the feeling of the warm red liquid. He fearful eyes looked down at his brother in question. He found the cut in no time flat. It was small, but it was deep, he could tell. It bled almost crazily on Mikey's shoulder. Donnie could see some edges of the cuts where the skin was old and already peeling, as if the cut had been there, untreated, for a long time.

It was Donnie's worst nightmare coming true, all over again.

Collapsing to his knees, his brown eyes were veiled in the purple of his mask. He hugged Mikey's body close to his own, crying so hard that in an instant, the younger turtle was awakened.

Mikey slowly opened his bright blue eyes, groaning a bit as he did so. His expression changed from grogginess to confusion as he slowly looked around. Realizing that there was nothing to see but a hint of his wall and the enlarged face of Donatello, he gave up.

Wait, Donatello?

"Donnie?" he dazedly said as he felt the grip of his older brother holding him tight around his head and shell. He tried to sit up on his bed, but Donnie's arms acted as a bound rope to keep him from doing so. He could feel his brother's tears landing on his own cheeks and sliding down, as if he were crying.

"Mikey…" he heard Donnie whisper in a watery, relieved voice, "You're alive…m-my baby brother is alive." His grip had retracted enough for Mikey to sit himself up, however, Donnie had only hugged him tighter once again once he sat himself upright. Mikey tried hugging him back, but his hands were cramped in between his plastron and Donnie's pressed together. As he felt his big brother's lips pressed to his forehead, he reheard Donnie's words in his head:

'My baby brother is alive.' What did he mean? Did he have a nightmare? Whatever the reason, he decided to go along with Donnie until he was calmed down enough to explain.

He smiled when Donnie rested his cheek against his forehead, holding him close. "Hey," Mikey started, "it's okay, big bro. I'm here, Mikey's here. I'm not dead. I'm with you, right here." He was finally able to get his arms free form their limited circulation prison. Donnie's cries had started to soften into whimpers and sniffles when he felt his little brother wrap his arms around him. Lifting his head up, he gave a tear-covered smile at Mikey, who was smiling back at him.

"Hi, big brother," he whispered, cuddling his face into Donnie's plastron. To Donnie, those words would become his most cherished quote from Mikey ever. It would always let him know that he was a big brother to a special someone who always made the world brighter.

He caressed Mikey's soft head, whispering back, "Hi, my little otouto-chan. I missed you so much." Grabbing Mikey's orange mask from the nightstand, he let go of Mikey real quick to tie the colored fabric around his blue eyes that were not pale anymore. They were of the purest of the morning sky again, filled to the brim with life.

When Donnie finished tying the mask around his brother's forehead, he bent down a little at eye level to see his face. Yes, this was the same Michelangelo, his little brother, his little one. And he wasn't dead.

Donnie smiled again as he hugged him a second time, pressing another kiss to his soft head. "Oh, my little Mikey, I thought I lost you forever. Don't leave me, please Mikey, don't ever do it again. I don't want t-to lose you ever again." As he continued to talk, he began to cry all over again, his body shaking so hard that it had caused Mikey to shake a little as well. Mikey tried to soothe his big brother by stroking his shell with a hand while he hugged him back. Unfortunately, it wasn't of any good, as Donnie had only begun to cry harder. The poor older turtle still had the belief that Mikey would die on him again. The only tie to make sure that this belief wouldn't come true was of him holding on to Mikey, making sure that he would never leave him again into Death's door. He would never allow this, not as long as he was there to protect his brother.

Then again, it was his fault that Mikey had died in the first place in his dream…

Realizing this, Donnie buried his face in Mikey's shoulder and continued to cry. The youngest turtle once again tried to comfort him with gentle words of reassurance and hugging back in a protective hold.

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of two pairs of feet walking into the room behind them. They both glanced up to see their older brothers Leo and Raph standing next to each other, mask-less, their faces just about the same as Mikey's from when he first woke up.

"What's wrong?" Leo yawned. His attention turned to see Donnie sobbing on Mikey, all the while holding him in his arms while the two sat together on Mikey's bed. No question asked until he was able to get to Donnie, the eldest bolted to his youngest brothers, trying to get Donnie to calm down any way he could. He tried to get to the purple turtle's face view and ordered him to look at him and say what's wrong, but it did not work. Raph walked up to his brothers, rubbing Donnie's shell in a pattern motion in his attempt to cease his wails.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked again, after a while. He caressed his sobbing brother's head. He had failed to put an end to Donnie's moment of sadness, so he was reduced to only gentle touches, similar to Raphael.

Mikey gripped his immediate older brother's shell protectively, eyeing Leo worriedly. "I don't know, bro. I just woke up and he came crying to me. He says that he's so happy to see me and he thought that I would be gone forever." Realizing what he just said, he and Leo both had the same thought playing through their minds, and they gasped in unison. "Leo," Mikey then said, "You think he had a…"

Leonardo nodded. "Nightmare," he finished for Mikey, "Donnie must've had another nightmare. And judging by how he is, it must've been bad." He stood up on his knees on the bed and walked closer to Donatello. The poor turtle was still crying. Mikey tried to comfort him with soothing words, while Raph continued to rub his brother's back.

Leo ran a hand over Donnie's neck. "Donnie?" he whispered. His brother ignored him. "Donnie, come on, it's okay. Please, just look up and tell us what's wrong."

It had been a time that felt like five minutes after when Donnie finally heeded his words. With a few short sniffles, he finally elevated his head to see the worried faces of his older brothers, and the smiling face of his little one. With another watery smile, he ran his fingers over the freckle dots of his little brother's face. Mikey cuddled his head deep into Donnie's neck, trying to get as much warmth as possible from the latter. Donnie wrapped his arms tighter around him, holding him close. Leo and Raph smiled at their two little brothers.

That is, until Leo saw the gash on Mikey's shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Mikey, what is this?" Leo asked intently, getting closer and peeling the embraced two apart for one quick moment to inspect the deep cut on Mikey's arm. Donnie whimpered without his little brother in his arms, holding them out for Mikey to jump back into, while Raph draped an arm around his shoulders.

Leo looked at Mikey, question deep in his blue eyes. "When and how did you get this?" he asked, watching the bleeding cut ooze a bit of the red liquid to slide down his arm, leaving behind a small red river. Donnie had forgotten all about that cut; he just cared about him still being alive.

Michelangelo smiled sheepishly. "Uh, funny story," he started, "Ya see, Master Splinter ordered me for some late training earlier. When I was finished, I was sorta goofing around with my nunchucks, my blade suddenly popped out, and they kinda…cut me, by accident. I was having trouble trying to patch it up, and I tried to get Donnie to help, but I found out that he was asleep. All of you were asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought it was no big deal, so I just decided to leave it and wait for tomorrow to clean it up."

Donnie's mouth went slack-jawed. He couldn't believe the words that just left his brother's mouth. "No big deal?!" he exclaimed, getting close to Mikey. He grabbed his arms and shook them slightly, looking at him with deadly seriousness. "Mikey, that is a big deal! You can't leave a cut like that to go for hours untreated. There is no way that any pathogens flying through the air could've not gotten past your lines of defenses and attacked your immune system. You could've gotten sick, you could've gotten an infection, you…you could've…bled to death…" Closing his eyes and pursing his lips together, he tried to keep any more tears from coming to flow. The scene from his dream where Mikey lay in his arms, bleeding to death from a cut though his back, dying so slowly, it was just agonizing to experience again. Mikey smiled at him.

Cupping Donnie's cheek, his eyes stared deep into Donnie's now open ones, holding hearts of pure love for his brother. "But I didn't, Donnie. I'm still here with you, big bro. And besides, you can fix it, right?"

Donatello let his words wash over his mind. Fixing the things that he and anyone else broke was his specialty. He may've not been able to fix the life of his brother in his dream world, but he was able to do so here. He wouldn't let his brother's life slip away from his anymore.

He grinned a little, the gap in his teeth poking through a bit. "Yeah, I guess I can, Mikey."

Leo grabbed Mikey's arm, nodding his head off towards the door. "Come on, Mikey, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Mikey, Raph, and Leo listened attentively to the dream their tall brother had explained. They did so while Donnie finished wrapping up Mikey's wound. The events Donatello described were so heart-breaking and horrifying that they were actually mad.

"I can't believe that happened to you," Raph said, his green eyes blaring with anger, "you never deserved to have a dream like that." Leo nodded, his face looking just the same. Michelangelo ignored them and instead turned to Donatello, and was surprised to see more tears falling from his eyes. His heart dropped.

"Hey, Donnie, it's okay," he comforted, pulling his big brother into another hug, "It was just a dream. I'm not dead, big brother, and it's not your fault. I'm still here." Donnie pulled his head to his plastron, resting his cheek on his head. He never wanted to let go of Mikey ever again. He just couldn't lose him again. He never wanted to endure in anything so terrifying in his life, especially when it came to a price of losing the ones he loved.

He felt strong arms hug him from behind, and he knew it was Leo. He looked up and saw Raph doing the same to Mikey. His two older brothers had completed group hug that wouldn't work with only two turtles.

The purple-clad turtle's tears eventually ceased after a while, and he rocked Mikey back and forth, feeling Leo rub at his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me, Mikey," he whispered to the youngest turtle, "Don't leave me ever again." Mikey closed his eyes and smiled, feeling a sleeping spell from his brother's love starting to break loose.

"I won't, big bro. I never will," he said back, sleepily.

Raph smirked. "Donnie, he's in your arms, and I'm sure you're not gonna let go. Do you think he's gonna leave you anytime soon?"

Donnie pulled his head back to stare deeply into Mikey with so much love filled inside him. Kissing his brother's forehead, he muttered, "I love you so much, my little brother."

"I love you more, Donnie."

Those words sounded so familiar that it caused Donnie to hesitate for a while, but he smiled and continued.

"I love you better."

"I love you so much I'd be willing to give up my life for you-" Donnie's heart jumped, "-but since I'll never leave you, I still love you much more." He rested his head back on Donnie's plastron. Leo and Raph smiled at the two, both thinking that the scene between their two younger brothers was so adorable.

The next sentence that Mikey emitted made Donnie feel so happy inside. "Donnie, my cut is starting to hurt…Do you remember when we were little, and whenever you treated my injuries, you would-"

Donatello cut him off and surprised him when he pressed his lips to his head in a final and gentle kiss, spreading a warm feeling through Mikey's body. He held Donnie's hand, squeezing it tight.

When Donnie pulled away, he cuddled his head against his little brother's, smiling as he did so. "I'll always be there to take your pain away, Mikey. I'll never let you get hurt while I'm around ever again. You promise never to leave me again?"

Michelangelo's bright eyes glimmered. "I promise, Donnie." He hugged his brother, letting Donnie rock him until he had finally fallen back into a light slumber.

Leo and Raph hugged the two, squishing the youngest turtles together. Donnie continued to rock his baby brother into a deeper sleep, letting him know that with a big brother, his pain would always be taken away, and that they would always be together.

* * *

Done! Wasn't that just too cute? I'm all about the brothely fluff!

Once again, to hear about my apparent dilemma, refer to my new chapters of "Never Thought It Was Better Than It Seemed".

See ya! (after a while...)


	4. Quick Message

(I just love these messages I put down as chapters, it's so fun! :) )

Anyway, people are telling me that my story here is exactly the same as Was-Mokie's "Five." Let me just say, I never read the story and never knew it existed while was writing the third chapter. Was-Mokie, if you are reading this, I am very sorry. I didn't think you and I would have the same ideas, because I thought the idea would be mine this entire time. But, I have read your story now, I think it is more awsomer than mine, and I am favoriting it now.

By the way, to you other fanfiction readers: It's actulally a long story that I do not feel like telling as to how I am still here when I said I would be gone for a while on Monday. I just have to say, I have a very strange family, and at least the Turtle Pie author is back! Yay me!


End file.
